He's A Tramp
by Randomonium
Summary: Song fic. Ayame is pondering about Kiba's behaviour and habits, and decides he is more of a tramp than any girl in Konoha- but is that necessarily a bad thing? Kiba x Ayame, Kiba x OC. OOC-ness. Pls R & R


**Disclaimer: (Yes, I actually remembered one!) I don't own Naruto (if I did, there is NO WAY Kakashi would've died…or Jiraiya… or Deidara… or Asuma…or Hidan (even though he didn't technically die) and there would be a lot of ShikaTema goodness and Jiraiya and Tsunade would be together as would Kakashi and Anko and there would be a lot of 'that could be taken in a perverted way' moments and Sasuke would be dead already (or at least not so much of an ass), they would all dress better and Naruto would NEVER EVER EVER refer to Lee as 'fuzzy brows') The song is 'He's a Tramp' from 'The Lady and the Tramp'**** (because who can resist the classic Disney songs?), and I don't own it either, Disney does. I think. **

**He's A Tramp**

_What a dog _

Ayame was fuming as she almost threw the bowl of ramen to the customer. How _dare _that… that…oh, she was too furious to think of a suitable expletive. Although, if she were perfectly honest with herself, she was being unreasonable. She wasn't _really _surprised, or shocked.

_He's a tramp, but they love him_

_Breaks a new heart every day_

Everyone knew he was a… there were so many names. Womanizer, player, man-whore… anyone of them fit. He wasn't dishonest in his dealings, made no attempt to hide it. It was common knowledge among the women (and men) of Konoha that Kiba Inuzuka would charm the pants off any girl he came across with no qualms. They knew that, but they didn't care. They still fell for him left, right and center. And every girl thought that she was the one, the one who could cure him of his philandering ways. And every girl was disappointed (devastated or stark raving mad would probably be more appropriate) when they saw him chatting up his next conquest the next day.

_He's a tramp. They adore him_

_And I only hope he'll stay that way_

He didn't have _girlfriends_. He never made anything official. He would woo them, charm them, turn them into mush, sleep with them, steal a kiss, make them feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, come back for repeat performances, amazingly managed to stay in their good books… but he never really _meant _anything with it all. Maybe it was the fact that they all _knew _that, and deep down didn't expect anything more, that kept him from being mobbed and lynched by the girls victim of his smile. If given a choice, most of them wouldn't change him anyway. It was part of what made him so irresistible, as strange as that sounded. But… well, everyone wanted him to themselves (not that you could have both at once).

_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel_

_He's a rounder__, he's a cad_

So, even while she was calling him every insulting name ever invented, and then some, Ayame had to admit she wasn't actually that angry that, while yesterday he had spent the day flirting with her (Oh, if her father ever found out exactly what she had been up to with that Inuzuka shinobi during her lunch break that day…), today he was making another girl giggle and blush _right across the road_, as if he were deliberately trying to taunt her (while in truth, the thought probably didn't even cross his mind).

_He's a tramp, but I love him_

_Yes, even I have got it pretty bad_

Her anger melted away as she watched throw his head back and let out his bark like laugh. She leaned on the counter and let out a little sigh. As much as she tried to deny it, she was pretty darn smitten with the boy. She couldn't help it (although she still claimed his darling hound had something to do with it).

_You can never tell when he'll show up_

_He gives you plenty of trouble_

Truly, he was far more trouble than he was worth. Ayame almost felt as if she was constantly waiting for him to come to her, although she honestly had no reason to (and he didn't seem heed the hungry glances she unwittingly sent his way.). Her father had berated her more than once for being distracted while she was daydreaming about _him._ He was on his own wavelength, and didn't seem to answer to anyone but himself (oh, and maybe the Hokage). Included in that wavelength was a schedule that didn't seem to match up with anyone else's, although hers would gladly shift to accommodate him.

_I guess he's just a no '__count pup_

_But I wish that he were double_

Ayame was at a loss as to why she couldn't resist him. Maybe it could be because he was so much like a darling, roguish puppy, and who could resist one of those? Whatever it was, sometimes she sincerely wished there were two of him. Then there really would be enough of him to go around- but if she got both of them at once she wouldn't exactly complain…(Oh, if her father could hear her thoughts, she would be so dead).

_He's a tramp__, he's a rover_

_And there's nothing more to say_

There really wasn't much use in dwelling on the whole situation. That's what he was; and she wouldn't have it any different.

_If he's a tramp, he's a good one_

_And I wish that [he would] travel [my]__ way_

As she watched the girl practically float away on a cloud when he whispered something in his ear, she smiled wryly. He certainly was good at what he did. This thought was doubled when he spotted her unabashedly staring and threw her a roguish wink, causing her insides to melt. He knew what he did to girls, and unashamedly flaunted his abilities. Ayame smirked at him, returning his wink, and got back to work, hoping he would stop by soon.

-END-

**A/N: Lol Kiba's a slut XD! …I have no idea why I find that so amusing. Okay, I don't ship KibaAyame (actually, I don't think anyone does ****^^' (No offence if you do)) but I needed some random chick and I didn't feel like coming up with a OC. I mean, I have an OC partner for Kiba, but this whole idea would be so OOC for her. She wouldn't give a flying ferret's rear end. Okay, so Kiba is possibly very OOC but I couldn't pass up this story idea, soo…, so…I hope you enjoyed this… um… yeah, this. Please review!**


End file.
